Sun and Moon (Jack x Ashi) pt 4
by raemarie3436
Summary: This is part four the Sun and Moon series. Just a heads up, this one may include mature elements (nothing bad, but could get serious). If you wanna see pts 3, 2, or 1, check out sun and Moon (Jack x Ashi) for the others, or check out the stories separately. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, plz like and review - Ray signing out ; )


It had been a successful victory against the leech army, Ashi and Jack had escaped the ship, and Jack and Ashi shared a passionate kiss to celebrate their victory. They were in another hotel, Jack happened to be taking a shower at the moment washing off alien slime.

Jack and Ashi wanted to do something extra to celebrate. Personally, Ashi wanted to go somewhere private to do something simple, but Jack wanted to go somewhere that was open, but still had a bit of privacy.

Jack (pov)

" _Hmm, I wonder what I can do for Ashi that she and **I** could enjoy together?" "Maybe I could take here somewhere she hasn't gone, afterall, for most of her life, she had been seclude in a cult lair, Ill ask her where **she** wants to go, that way I would upset her in anyway."_

Jack pondered in his thoughts for a while more, until he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Who is there" Jack says in a friendly, but joking tone because he knew who it was, it was Ashi.

"It's me Jack, could I come in with you...um, if you don't mind" Ashi says with red cheeks and a warm smile.

Jack wasn't surprised, afterall they did kiss twice, once yesterday, and once today after defeating the alien monsters.

"Of course you can, come on in" Jack says in an inviting way.

Ashi opens the door and comes in the bathroom, the bathroom had a sink when you walk in, with some lights above it, to the right there was a toilet (which Ashi had never seen or used), and to the left there was the shower, with Jack's head peaking out the curtain.

"Ashi, you look nice with my robe on, but could you please take it off" Jack says jokingly, but yet politely.

Ashi almost forgot she had it on, it was light and comfortable, even if it was a little big on her.

"Are you sure Jack, will it bother you that I'm in the shower with you?" Ashi says to Jack sacasticly, but well meaningful with a smirk on her face.

Jack's face still turns red, even though they are in a relationship, Jack was still shy around her.

Jack smiled and nodded his head reassuring Ashi that it was okay.Ashi then steps into the shower with Jack. The shower was large enough to where the two of them could both have space, but Jack (respectfully) turns the opposite direction to give Ashi her privacy.

As Jack a Ashi were scrubbing the slime off themselves, Jack asked Ashi the question he wanted to ask them earlier.

"Ashi, what do you want to do for right now, we won't be traveling anywhere nessasary for a few days, so I figured, why don't we do something special for one." Jack asks Ashi while still keeping his distance.

Ashi does something that really surprised Jack at the moment, she walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist area and says

"Jack, you don't have to do anything special for me, but if you could, could we just have a quiet even together alone, or at least do something together" Ashi says placing her head on Jack's wet chest and with her eyes closed with a smile".

Jack didn't exactly plan to get that response, but he didn't want to let her down, so he responds the best way he can. "Okay, I will do what I can" Jack responses trying to sound like he knew what he was doing.

While they were finishing bathing, Ashi too had something she wanted to do for Jack, but wasn't exactly sure what to do or how she was going to ask him, she'd have to think about it, in the meantime, she wanted to walk around a think about what to do for him. Soon she finishes bathing and tells Jack she needs some fresh air to think, Jack understands and they kiss. Ashi then walks out the shower with a towel and leaves the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom, Ashi thinks about what she could get for Jack that he would appreciate.

Ashi (pov)

" _If I were Jack, or a samurai as a matter of fact, what would I want? Jack has don't so many nice deeds and things for me, I don't know what to get him, after all he did save my life, and I saved his."_

Ashi, who is still working on thinking of an **appropriate** gift for Jack, cannot think of anything. She then has an idea " _I know"_ Ashi thinks enthusiastically _, "Jack likes his straw hats, so if I make him one, maybe that will be an appropriate gift for his, and maybe a kiss before bed, just as a bonus"_ Ashi though feeling excited to surprise him.

Ashi then checks the bed, seeing that she repaired her nature outfit, walks down the hall, getting ready to leave the hotel to find something.

Chapter 7

Ashi had made it down the stairs to the lobby of the hotel. It was a medium sized lobby, it had a sign in desk, a few chairs and a TV to make the waiting room, and above was a chandelier to add lighting. Ashi then sees the clerk, who is a old man around his mid sixties and had a beard similar to the one Jack had before he regained his honor.

"Where do you think your going lady!" the old man asks with a rude, demanding tone, as if he didn't care, but asked her anyway because it was his job.

Ashi, a little confused on why he was angry at her for leaving out the front door answers the man's question politely.

"I going to get something for a friend of mine, I'll be right back In a few minutes." Ashi responds, now getting frustrated.

The man looks at Ashi with a scowl like demeanor and says "No you ain't!, no one leaves this place without paying me first, not even for a few minutes, hell!, if you were a good woman, you would stay inside and serve the men!" the old man says, now staring at Ashi with a anger and malice glance on his face, then starts laughing maliciously at his deed.

Ashi, now furious at what the man just said, even more so that he offended her and laughed at it, grabbed her pocket knife (one that Jack also gave to her just in case of emergencies), and goes toward the desk and makes an outright face of anger, fury, and puts the knife up to the man's throat

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME!!!!!" Ashi might now set on ripping this man's head off, looks at him a mercyless scowl filled with hate.

But the old man doesn't take Ashi as a threat, but rather a joke and he starts to cackle.

"AHHAHHAHAHAHHA" the man pours out in a vague laugh. "Whatcha gonna do with that woman?!?, cut some roast beef, hahahaha!!!!"

Ashi, who is even more furious with anger than before, presses the knife harder near his throat, really getting close now. The old man is now ranting about how dumb she is for her actions and makes a malice smile, as if he as daring Ashi to do it.

She was just about to do it when a hand forces her to stop, it was Jack, who had been looking for Ashi after she left the room, heard all of what the old man had said, and was even more furious and angry than Ashi was. Ashi then drops the knife and looks at the man with hate a discuss.

Jack, would has grabbed the man by the shirt and has him in his hand hanging in the air. The old man's eyes looking apon Jack with utter fright, and is sweating with fear.

"If you ever, say such horrible things about women, especially the one I love or care about, I will slit you in half!" Jack says as he throws the man one the ground. Then Jack, with Ashi in his arms, leaves out the door, and doesn't even look back.

Outside Jack tries to comfort Ashi, who looks as if she is about to cry. Jack cannot help but feel her pain.

"Ashi, I'm deeply sorry you had to experience such hate and ignorance", he pauses, and sees that Ashi still had anger on her face and was still upset.

"I promise you, what that man said was not true!, **he** was the misguided one there, and you had a right to be angry at his words, but you cannot stay angry at him, it will just hold you back".

Jack gives Ashi a warm bear like hug to comfort her, which it works a little. Ashi then looks up at Jack's face and looks at him gently, then smiles at the fact that Jack cared enough to comfort her when she needed it, then she proceeds to get his a kiss on the lips, which Jack gladly accepts.

Jack and Ashi then look for a place to sleep for the night, but before they do, Jack asked Ashi a question.

"Is there anything I can do for you for right now?" Jack asks politely as the moon began to rise.

Ashi ponders this for a while, then comes up with an answer.

"I would love to know how to make one one those straw hats you wear."

Jack smiles and knows exactly how to make one her size, and respond " Great choice", then the two walk on into the night together.


End file.
